Reversal of Roles
by Hannahble
Summary: You would think that between Riku and me, I would be the woman in our awkward relationship. However, I have been proven time and time again that this presumption is wrong...'One-Shot. Just a bit of fluff, really.


I do not own Kingdom Hearts…. Unfortunately v.v If I did Sora would love ME. :) lol

Reversal of Roles – Sora's P.O.V

It was a sunny day outside, with a nice cool breeze of ocean air flowing through my room, and pulling my hair softly. I was bored, but in a relaxed way. With no plans for the day, and feeling rather pensive, I got out a piece of lined paper. I walked over to and sat at my mahogany desk on my plushy spinney chair directly in front of the window. Thinking ahead, I put a rock I had collected some time ago on the corner of my paper. Before I concentrated, I thought about the chores mom had insisted I finish; my white sheeted bed with a warmer navy blue blanket covering the sheets made, the trash was taken out, my clothes were in their rightful places (and probably never to be found again because of that)... Yes, there was nothing to stop me from concentrating in peace, and so I began to write:

You would think that between Riku and me, I would be the woman in our awkward relationship. However, I have been proven time and time again that this presumption is wrong. You see, I'm rather simple. I think straightforward and do whatever pops into my head first. Riku on the other hand has all these complicated emotions, thoughts, and ideas. Don't think that is a bad thing though because it's one of the things I cherish about him the most.

Although Riku's complexity led him astray before, it proves to be an advantage in different ways. It's made him strong in the long run, and made him loyal, honest, and the most caring person I have ever met. He doesn't show this though. He is so contained and he looks so strong. This is why people say he's the dominant in our relationship. People, however, don't know the real Riku. They don't know the jealous, insecure, amazing, and gentle Riku.

Compared to him, I'm just so different. I don't know how I got him when I'm so clumsy, reckless, gullible, and stubborn. I had always grown up with Riku, trying to be the better of anything we did. Most the time, I failed but in a way I didn't mind. It was so fun on our island, wasting the day away, flirting with girls (until we realized the truth about ourselves of course), and just being us. Kairi always complained of being left behind, but that's what little sisters are for, right? We always protected her as such, though for awhile I thought I was in love with her.

Sometimes I feel so guilty on how I unknowingly hurt Riku. When I was chosen by the keyblade and got swept away going to worlds were fate took Donald, Goofy, and I, Riku was pretty much just left to his own devices. If I had been there for him, perhaps he wouldn't have been absorbed into the darkness. Then he saw Kairi and I getting closer and was jealous- if only I had explained; oh, if only I had known! I would've-

"Hey, Sora." said a beautiful voice right behind me. I jumped a little, and then was immediately embarrassed. I put my arm over the paper I had been marking on, hoping to hide my emotional writing. This all happened in about two seconds, and within those two seconds I also managed to turn around, and look into the face of Riku.

A strong yet soft face, long gray hair that hid his forehead and his eyes most the time but not now, beautiful green eyes, and smooth skin stared back at me. The slightly smiling face (that made me inwardly melt) changed into a worried face. If I had been an emoticon, I would have a question mark over my head.

"Sora… are you ok?" he asked, concerned. Startled, I replied, "Yeah! Of course… Why wouldn't I be…?" My question was answer a moment later. His thumb wiped under my eye, where my skin recognized the cold, dampness that I realized had fallen from my eyes. I blushed bright red. I really hated crying, especially in front of him.

I decided to change the subject quickly before he asked why I was crying. To be honest, I didn't know why I cried. Maybe too many emotions filled my heart. _Get a grip! _I thought to myself fiercely. I said aloud, "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

Not looking too keen on dropping the subject, he promptly asked, "What do I owe you to see what's hidden under your arm, Sora?" _Damn._ I thought I would've been able to get away with it, but as usual nothing gets past Riku.

"Uhh…" I started awkwardly, "Nothing." He looked at me skeptically, but there was a trace of confusion and the smallest hint (that only I, Sora, could ever detect) of hurt. I knew he would never directly ask for it. If he hadn't found my tears on my face, he probably would've but the tears made it look like something more personal (which it was). Wanting to remove his new insecurities immediately, I scowled and handed over the paper.

He scanned the paper quickly, his eyes going from line to line like a kid scrutinizing his presents on Christmas morning. I looked away, feeling another blush coming on. _What is the matter with you! Be a man already! _A voice answered _Just give up already; I don't think any other guy would've written what you did a minute ago. _

Before I had a chance to retort to myself, I was thrown off guard by a sudden great force that was pushing me out of my spinney chair, and then relocated bottom first on my bed. Then the softest lips met mine, and the taste and smell of the one I loved most filled my senses. All other thoughts left me, there was only one thing in the world in that moment, and that was Riku.

At first the atmosphere was sweet, and I felt love drunk. One of his hands caressed the back of neck, while the other rested at the end of my shirt and at the beginning of my jeans. My hands were already in their favorite spots; in his hair, and at the small of his back. Although everything was innocent, I soon felt the familiar rush adrenaline only Riku could give me. I was vaguely aware of what I was doing. I was acting on instincts and basking in its glory; his glory. It got rougher, but I had no intention of stopping it. Our kisses were deeper, and our tongues explored each other's mouths. His hand was under my shirt and tracing the faint crevices in my chest; my nails were digging into his back slightly.

A loud crashing noise came from somewhere in the house, and both of us were so startled by it, and thinking it was my mom coming to check up on me, we broke apart quickly. Even though we realized we were safe not but a second later, I was breathing deep and calming down slightly. Energy was still making me feel blissful, though there was a pulsing in a lower region on my body that urged me to face the beautiful boy beside me.

When I did look at him, he laughed a little. I laughed too, and said, "Thanks for the surprise attack!" He shrugged good-naturedly, smiled wide and said, "Well, I just never thought you would say those things about me."

Somehow blood managed to reach my face and I blushed once again. "I... I didn't expect you to read it." His expression softened.

"Well, that was just revenge for calling me a girl." He said in a congenial tone, though there was still a hint of softness in his voice that gave his emotion away.

I decided to take the position of the dominant that I had claimed to have. I reached to him, and pulled him to me. I said quietly, "I guess I have to make up for that, don't I?" He gazed at me, waiting for me to act, and I obliged him. Our lips met again, and reality was gone.

And the rest, my friends, is history.


End file.
